


A Girl Never Forgets Her First Razorboy

by TeaRoses



Category: Neuromancer - William Gibson
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, Public Sex, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not why I became a razorgirl.  I save that story for better action than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl Never Forgets Her First Razorboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



Hey, can I tell you about the first time I saw a razorboy? It was in the pits, at the fights.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I don't look like the type to hang out in the pits. At least I hope that's what you're thinking, because those girls don't have a reputation for being too smart. But my friend took me there as a birthday present, when I was finally grown up and old enough to get in. They let anybody in now. Doesn't that make you wonder what happened to society?

Well, if it does it shouldn't. Society was always fucked up. You don't have to study years of history to know that.

Anyway, the big thing in the pits then was the technos. You know, the ones all built up with wires and shit. It was all for show, because they couldn't get plating or use voltage. The rules won't let them. Yeah, they say there are no rules in the pits but they lie, because if some human robot came in there and slaughtered everyone it would get boring pretty fast.

But when some guy has conductors glowing all over him and looks like a cyborg, it can make a good show. For a while it got to where half the fighters looked like that, shiny and deadly. And, well, maybe I wasn't the brightest girl, in spite of being all grown up, because it impressed me. I kept watching this one guy, he had flashing lights in his arms and some kind of metal chains in his hands, with flashers on them too, and he looked pretty badass. Tall and slim, with long legs. Don't laugh; I'm only human.

Chains sound kind of pathetic, but back then they didn't try for a kill too often. That's because the law was on them, and they really would go after the fighters. Young Marten, he went away for five years for killing a guy in the pits. To the silicon mines, not the place they put rich people. I guess he was before your time, huh?

These days they don't care as much. Probably a slaughterhouse down there now, not that I'm going to bother to go see.

Anyway, I'm getting away from my story. So the guy with the chains, he got out there in the ring, and was swinging them away and looking flashy, and I was getting a little hot. He had some pale skin, and those lights, and he was tall, and had some weird hair action going on. Takes a lot more than that to get me hot these days. So don't get any ideas. But back then, that's what did it for me, just a little bit.

So I was right against the ropes, waiting to see what would happen. And out comes his opponent, and the guy's naked. Sure, they liked to show off their muscles and shit but even techno guy was wearing shorts. This guy was naked, and more important, he had nothing in his hands. He was pretty damn hot too, actually, probably spent some time at a good body sculptor, but he looked ridiculous standing in the ring like that. The crowd started muttering, and people were getting ready to laugh or boo or whatever you do when there's a mismatch like that.

And chain guy, he marches out, postures a little bit, and starts swinging. Naked guy gets bashed around some, then caught up in the chains, and chain guy pulls him close like he's going to finish him off, and then I saw it. The knives. Fucking razors, right out of Mr. Good Body's fingers. Cut up techno guy's side and hand like shit, he screamed and fell. Crowd starting shouting. They were hoping it was a kill, but they weren't all that disappointed with that show, even when the techno got to his feet and stumbled out.

Razorboy had a hard-on, predictably enough, and every girl in the place, no, everybody else too, wanted a piece of that. But I guess he liked me, because he took me backstage that night. My friend had to take the train home alone and she wasn't too happy about that but I didn't care because I was on a filthy couch with razorboy. He was still covered in the other guy's blood and I never got his name and didn't really care.

The first thing he did was hold up his finger with the blade extended and then lay it against my thigh. I knew what he wanted, and I nodded. He cut, just a quick swipe. Did it ever sting, not that I wasn't used to pain by then. I was lucky I had all my shots, considering that the knives were already dirty, but I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about how the blood looked on my skin, and about the look in his eyes when he saw it. I'd say it was like an animal, but that's a lie. It was like a person with a mask pulled away, like someone who needed a drink so bad he'd kill to get it.

There were people walking back and forth, other fighters and the girls and boys from the audience. They'd stop, and stare at his ass or something, and then move on like it happened every night which it probably did. And he just stood there with that look on his face waiting for the cut to bleed just a bit more.

Finally he put his face down and started licking that blood, sweeps of his tongue like a cat. Then he sucked at my thigh, getting as much as he could out of that cut. Man, I was wet just from that. He lifted his head and I could see my blood on his lips, and I pictured it going down his throat. He went ahead and slid his fingers in, and I was spread and ready. It only took me about five seconds to come after that foreplay, and I can tell you I really felt it. Best sex I'd had up to then, just from him licking my blood.

He didn't even want anything for himself. I mean, he was still hard, and maybe he took care of himself later or someone else took care of him, I don't even know. But I think the cut and the blood was all he wanted, because he ran off after that.

I was just sitting there, still wet and splayed out on that couch. By then I had a couple of guys staring at me like they wanted sloppy seconds so I got up and got out of there. I had already stopped bleeding, and I didn't end up with a scar either so don't ask to see it. But I could still draw you a line exactly where he cut me.

That's not why I became a razorgirl. Even I'm not that fucking stupid to do it for sex and I was never pathetic enough to do pit fights either. I save that story for better action than you. But that's why you might get lucky tonight after all, if you sit still under my blades and let me have just a little taste. I know how not to hurt you bad, so don't worry. I'm a real razorgirl, and I don't kill anybody I'm not trying to. Just go ahead and lie back, and let me do the work.


End file.
